Kate McReary
Katie 'Kate' McReary is a 28-year old potential love interest of Grand Theft Auto IV protagonist Niko Bellic. She is the sister of Patrick, Francis, Gerald and Derrick McReary, and the daughter and youngest child of Maureen and Mr. McReary. At first, Packie tells Niko to stay away from her, but later encourages Niko to go out with Kate. She holds traditional values, and according to Patrick, "she won't put out". Despite this, you are still given the option to try and join Kate inside. According to Patrick, Kate witnessed several bloody fights between her brothers; seeing Gerry beating Francis was a traumatic childhood experience for her. Over time she has apparently become accustomed to living close to violent crime, liking Niko despite disapproving of his lifestyle. She plays a pivotal role at the end of GTA IV's story. Dating Kate is a bit more complicated to date than the other girlfriends. She prefers Niko to wear clothing from Modo, despite many people believing that she prefers clothing from the Russian Shop. Her activities are also limited as well, seeing as how she does not like to go bowling, or see a show at both Perestroika and Split Sides. And as stated before, no matter how many times you try to "try your luck" at the end of a date, you'll never be invited inside because she only considers Niko to be a friend. Kate's conversations with Niko, after getting her drunk, will eventually reveal that she knew that her father was molesting her brothers. She doesn't explicitly state the her father was a child molester but she does cry that she knew what he was doing to her brothers. One may deduce at first that she knew their father was beating the boys however once Packie reveals that their father molested both him and Gerry one can conclude she knew her father was molesting her brothers but kept quiet since her father did not molest her. Cars Kate Likes: *Habanero *Comet *Rebla *Patriot Restaurants/Bars Kate Likes: *69th Street Diner or any other diner. *Burger Shot *Cluckin' Bell *Drusilla's *Steinway Beer Garden *Comrades Bar *Lucky Winkles *Jerkov's Bar Venues Kate Likes: *Darts *Pool Endings Depending on the players choice of ending, Kate will be gone in the mission Mr and Mrs Bellic (Non-Canonical) If the player chooses "Revenge", she meets her end at the hands of Jimmy Pegorino at Roman's wedding. If the "Deal" option is chosen, Kate berates Niko for doing the deal, and does not attend the wedding. After Niko kills Dimitri to avenge Roman, Kate calls him, telling him that she heard of his cousin's death, and will be there for him. Trivia * Kate has never committed a crime or misdemeanor. This is confirmed from main missions & dating side missions dialogue, as well as not having a record in the LCPD Database. * If the "Revenge" option is chosen, Kate dies at Roman's wedding. However, there is a glitch where she may still call Niko from time to time as Unknown Caller to make a date. As her contact is deleted from the phonebook, she cannot be called back. * If the "Deal" option is chosen, she still cannot be dated again even though she is alive, implying that she broke up with Niko. * Kate is the youngest of the McReary Family. * Kate works in a Community Centre in Dukes. * If the "Revenge" option is chosen and Kate is killed, Roman will call Niko to tell him that he and Mallorie are expecting a baby, and that if it is a girl then they will call it Kate after Kate McReary. * Kate's most favourite radio station is The Vibe 98.8. *Packie informs Niko upon first meeting Kate that she won't " put out " and this seems to be true as you can raise her fondness up to 100% and will still fail when you " try your luck " *Her full name, Katie, is only said by Packie in the Revenge ending phonecall from him. *When Niko and Kate go for a drink at a bar, Kate says that she only drinks as her family is full of drunks. *Kate excepts that her brother's deaths would be any sooner. *When she is killed,And is dated again due to the glitch,She acts as if nothing happened. McReary, Kate McReary, Kate